Magically Bonded
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: Neville cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand, making sure she was looking right into his eyes, and smiled, "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. I will love, cherish, and be the best husband, and father, that you both could be proud of. I will never lay a violent hand on either of you, and I will make sure, you, and our children, will never want for a thing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like the Nevmion fanfiction, because I remember having fun with it, as I wrote it over a year ago. This is something I am proud of, but I will let you be the judges.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Magically Bonded**

She was his best friend, lover, and everything he could have ever wanted, since he met her there first year at Hogwarts. She was his only friend for the first year, when everyone thought he was a klutz, and even in the second year she was there. She helped him with his homework, not doing it for him, like her other two best friends begged her to, but actually explained things to a point he understood them.

She helped him keep his grades up, making his grandmother extremely proud, when he was announced as the head boy. She helped him fill out the paper work, for opening his own magical plant shop, and even signed a ten year contract for him to be in charge of sending the ingredients, which he would plant that helped with her own potions business. He knew she was able to get them from anywhere, but she knew he would treat her, like the normal witch she craved to be treated.

He knew how she liked being taken care of, even if her friends didn't know, and that was one of the reasons he loved her. She was his, and his alone to look after, and he was more then willing. He loved how strong she was in front of the world, but when they were alone in her parents old house, or his apartment, she let him take charge.

He found it funny how reverse there roles seemed to be in the public, like he depended on her to take care of him, and she was the one calling the shots in the relationship. He loved that no one, except there two best friends, and adopted brother, didn't have the clue who she really was.

When they were intimate, she loved it both ways, rather it was her calling the shots, or him being the one controlling there passionate embraces. She was his no matter what.

"Nev, are you even listening?"

He shook his head, trying to get a hold of the moment at hand, apparently off in dreamland (again). He looked at the witch, standing in his kitchen, now pressing a palm to his forehead, "I'm fine, love." He brought her hand to his lips, and kissed her palm gently, not taking his eyes off of hers, "You were talking about tea with grandmother, this Saturday."

She made a face, knowing he heard her, even in dreamland, "Yes, should we tell her the news?"

"Can't we just wait, and tell her in six months, let the little one break the news," He rested his hand on her stomach, giving her the lopsided grin, he knew drove her wild. Didn't work. He flinched when she smacked him on the arm, even though it hadn't hurt.

"Nev, we are both adults, she can't be all that mad," She walked to his sofa, and plopped her feet on the coffee table, as she wiggled her purple painted toes. She probably didn't even notice, as she flipped through the 'Parent' magazine, she now subscribed to in the muggle world. "We need to tell her that you are moving in with me anyways, she'll wander why."

"Alright, I will tell her on Saturday, if you marry me tonight," He was holding the ring, which he had kept in his pocket, since a month after they started dating. It was a band, he had personally made from a shell he had collected when they walked on the beach after talking with her parents. They had loved Australia, and wanted to stay there, signing over her old childhood home to there only daughter. He smiled at the memory.

 **Flashback**

He insisted on being with her, when she found her parents, not wanting to take the chance of someone finding her. He was determined on never letting her be out of his sight, since she returned with her two best friends during the war. They were now walking on the beach, giving her parents time to comprehend everything she had told them about the war. Including the reasoning she erased there memories, to keep them all safe.

He watched as she bent down, and picked up a shell, putting it to her ear, "What are you doing?"

"Listening to the waves," She smiled as she handed the shell to him, "I use to go to the beach during holidays, with my parents. Dad, Mum, and I, would pretend to be royalty, and dad would pick up a shell asking mom to marry him every time. She kept all the shells, one of the things I made sure she brought with them, even if they didn't remember the meaning behind them. Did you see them on the coffee table?"

He magicked the shell to fit in his pocket, before taking his girlfriends hands, "I did notice that, now they remember that, right?"

"They should now that they have there memories of me, back in there head," She broke down in his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist, as he wrapped his around her.

He kissed the top of her head, "They'll forgive you, love. We will stay until they do, grandmother has a vocation home, in Magic Sydney."

She cupped his face in her hands, as he brought his lips down, and kissed her softly, "I love you, Neville, you know that right?"

"I would hope so," He answered, lifting her up in his arms, and running straight into the water, just as a large wave appeared to crash down on them. "I think the ocean was waiting for me to do something like that," He shook his head, as he looked down at her, as she still rested in his arms.

"You didn't drop me," She was running her fingers through the wizards hair, with one of the smiles, she only reserved for him, "Then again, I'm not surprised."

"I told you when you returned from being on the run, I was never letting you go again," He answered in a matter of fact way, carrying her back towards the shore, almost dropping her when they spotted her parents, who apparently seen there whole exchange.

She jumped out of his arms, and hurried to her parents, now open arms, "You forgive me?"

"We had forgiven you the second we remembered you, just needed a little time to digest the memories is all. We remember everything we did here in the last couple of years, and also you now," Albert Granger explained, he then looked at the young wizard, "I'm glad you had someone looking out for you." He reached a hand out to the wizard, and shook his hand, "Thank you for that, Neville."

"And I will continue to do so, until she doesn't want me to anymore," Neville looked at the two woman, now embracing, as they started back to the small bed 'n' breakfast they had made for themselves.

Later on during that visit, He had asked them for there blessings to marry there daughter, even though he didn't plan to ask her right then.

 **End of Flashback**

This was the moment, not the best moment, but if it meant being married to her it was still perfect. He held out the shell ring, witch had three small pink diamond in the center, and charmed to give her the Longbottom protection, once warn. He tossed it on her lap, as he sat down beside her, "What do you say?"

She picked the ring up, as she examined it, before looking at her wizard with a large smile, "You could at least put it on for me."

Neville grinned, as he slipped the ring onto her finger, and then pulled her onto his lap, "You are my world. You like the ring?"

She leaned in and returned the kiss, before looking at the piece again, "I never seen this material before, but I love this ring."

"It's the shell you picked up, and told me about the memory, of your father proposing all the time with the shell every time you played royalty. I asked his permission when we were there, just took almost two years to finally ask. I had a band made for me, for when we are married as well, also small pink diamond chips smoothed into the shell." She smiled as she look back at him, before suddenly showering her wizard with kisses.

"So we're getting married?" She was smiling that special smile, as she stood to her feet, "You're moving in with me?"

"Well your house is bigger then my flat," The wizard answered, as they walked to the front door, and collected both of there coats, "Shall we go?"

She looked at him like he was crazy, holding her coat for her, "Where do you think we're going?"

"I was serious about getting married today," He reminded, noticing as she looked herself up, and down, causing him to grin, "You look beautiful."

"I am wearing my dads old oxford sweatshirt, with purple sweatpants," She brought her hands to her hair, which was in a messy bun, as she kept looking at her fiancee, "You want to get married now, can't we wait till I change?"

He leaned against the door, and looked at his witch, "I think you look beautiful, but I am sure 'Magics Cuisine', might kick us out if you wear that. You have thirty minutes, the marriage department closes in an hour."

"You want to go to the ministry, and get married?" She had slipped on a white button up blouse, with her favorite hip hugger jeans, and white flats. "We'll be in all the magic papers."

"Than what shall we do?" Asked the wizard, as he pulled her into his arms, as she leaned against his chest.

She looked up at him, and smiled, "We could make vows just the two of us, with no big ceremony or anything like that, just you, this little person, and me."

He placed one of his hands over her stomach, and kissed her, "What do you mean?"

"We just do our own vows, between the two of us, we could do the ministry thing later," She took his hands, and stared into his ocean blue eyes, "I promise to always be your best friend, your lover, and the wife you deserve, through good times, and bad times. I will look to you for guidance, as we unite in this new frontier. I love you with all my heart, and soul."

Neville cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand, making sure she was looking right into his eyes, and smiled, "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. I will love, cherish, and be the best husband, and father, that you both could be proud of. I will never lay a violent hand on either of you, and I will make sure, you, and our children, will never want for a thing. You have been a part of my family, even before we dated, and I can't wait until we're really married. I love you," He wiped the tears from her eyes, and kissed her, with all the love he felt for her in that moment. He felt a light weight on his finger, where his wedding band was now, and then watched both there rings glow.

"That's interesting, your ring just appeared. I learned about how witch's, and wizards, would secretly get married like this, when it was war time in the 1800's. It is some kind of magic, that if the words are true, than it will bind them. Only if they planned to be true to there vows, if we were only doing this because you felt obligated, then the magic wouldn't had bonded us." She mused for a second, before throwing her coat on, and walking to the door, "Let's eat."

He shrugged, as he wrapped an arm around her, and then apperated to 'Magics Cuisine'. A local five star restaurant, that had a muggle floor, and a magic floor right next to 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

 **Later on that evening.**

They were just outside Hermione's house, when the two spotted an owl sitting on her porch banister, with a parchment around it's leg. It reached its leg out, when she removed the letter, then flew away. She stared at it for a couple minutes, and then laughed as she looked at her wizard.

"And what's so funny?" Neville asked, enjoying hearing her soft laughter, not caring what caused it.

"We're married," She handed her new husbands the parchment, which was actually a wedding document, with today's date, and the time right before they left to eat. "I guess our vows were bonded."

He placed the parchment in his pocket, then lifted her bridal style, as she used wandless magic to open her door, "I guess I should carry you through the thrush hall, bride."

"I love you, Nev," She had her arms around the wizards neck, as she started kissing behind his ear, "Let's take a bath."

"You're not even curious?" He asked, as they started to undress each other, "You're normally curious about everything."

"I am curious, but tonight is our wedding night, so I am just going to focus on us," She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I suppose we could wait until tomorrow, and find out how it was legally accepted," Her new husband commented, as he got into the tub, and pulled his wife, into his arms, "I love you, Mrs. Longbottom."

She giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I love you to, Mr. Longbottom."

 **The Next Day**

A loud knock on the door woke the still tired wizard up at six in the morning, "Bloody hell, can't I sleep in on my day off?" He looked down at the witch, who was using his chest as a pillow, and almost felt like hexing whoever was at the door.

The knock was louder this time, and caused the witch to reach for her wand.

"This better be the matter of life, or death," She shouted, causing the knock to stop, as she climbed out of bed, just using a sheet to cover her lack of clothes.

Neville magicked on a pair of bottoms, as he followed his wife, to meet there victim, "It's bloody six in the morning."

Standing on the other side of her door, was Blaise, with his trunk at his feet. He was wearing a pair of black silk robes, and smiling down at the witch, "Every brothers dream come true, seeing there sister in just her bedding, and the wizard she's shagging without his shirt."

During there fourth year at Hogwarts, Blaise, and Hermione, had discovered that they had been related, when the two had to learn to brew a DNA potion, to find out about true family trees. After dipping the tips of there wand in the clear potion, and then laying it on a piece of parchment, your whole family tree was revealed. Blaise cursed, when he read the name Granger, and then saw his sister, Hermione Granger, listed beside his name.

They learned that there dad, and there moms, had an interesting relationship, up until right before Voldemort, began the first magic war. Both woman ended up being pregnant, but because of the war going on, Mrs. Zabini, and Albert, who actually was a wizard, decided he should stay with Hermione's mother, since she was a muggle who couldn't defend herself. Mrs. Zabini, had returned to her home, and married the man who everyone thought was Blaise's real father. It was normal for witches, especially purebloods, to go into labor, a month or two before the ninth month, so no one thought for a second that the baby boy wasn't the true heir, to the Zabini fortune. Both siblings ignored each other for a week, until she found Blaise in the library, and they got to talking. He had asked to go with her, so he could meet the father, he never knew.

He had stayed the whole summer, and halfway through, they received a parchment, saying that The Master, and Mrs. Zabini, had been murdered, for refusing to follow the Darklord. Mr. Granger helped Blaise, as they set up the funeral for his mother, and stepfather in all rights. While Mrs. Granger, and Hermione, made sure they had there male bonding, which they both needed. Mrs. Granger, had instantly loved him, like she loved her own daughter, and tried to make up for all the times she missed in his life. She was certain, that if there never was a war, that Mrs. Zabini, Albert, and her, and the two sibling, all would had grown into a very happy triad family.

The witches eyes widened, as a cute blush covered her, "I was suppose to pick you up at the airport at four, wasn't I?"

He just sighed, as he walked into the house, his trunk following behind, "It wasn't in stone I suppose, but you had suggested the idea, of my loving sister waiting when I got off the hideous plane. I really hate flying."

Neville laughed as he thought about both having the same fear, causing the two to glare at him, "I was the one who fell fifty feet off the broom, and broke my arm, and I am not afraid of flying."

"Why I let mother talk me into returning home on the plane, still baffles me," He plopped himself on the sofa, and turned on the television. He had started calling Hermione's mom, mother after the two got to know each other, "So you two living together permanently now, or is he just sleeping over again?"

"Well we're actually married, so he'll be living with us," She had magicked a pair of pajamas on, between the entry, and before sitting beside her brother.

"So did you tell his grandmother yet?" He asked, placing his hand on his sisters stomach. "I know mom, and dad, already have a nursery, when you go visit them, and mother had taken up knitting sweaters, which the baby could wear, when they are forty, and eight feet tall."

Hermione laughed, as she listened to her brother talk, "Are they really that bad?"

"She gave up, after the seventh large sweater," Blaise looked towards his trunk, "She asked me to bring them, in case Hagrid, might want them."

"She is unsettling fascinated with the half giant, isn't she?" Neville asked his new brother-in-law, causing the two to laugh.

"You forget, that our dad, and Hagrid, went to school together. It was dad who suggested the idea to mom, for me to carry those tent like sweaters with me," Blaise laughed, as he walked over to the kitchen, "So congratulations, you two. Wonder how Potter, and Weasley, will take the news of your wedding? Mrs. Weasley, was so sure you two would split by now, and you would marry her son. Could you imagine, having a child with Ron, he has the emotional serving size as a teaspoon, oh dear."

"Ron, is not that bad anymore, not since our fourth year." She reached for her husbands hand, as he sat beside his wife, and looked in the direction of the kitchen, "So would you care to join us, to break the news to Gran?"

"Does she read the, Prophet?"

"Regularly," The other wizard answered, staring at his brother-in-law, "Why?"

"Let's just say you weren't the first to tell me you're married, I grabbed a copy of the Prophet, and under most recent announcements, was your names as Mr. and Mrs. Neville Longbottom," Blaise tossed the article to the couple, who were now looking like children with there hands in a cookie jar. "Please tell me that, Gran Augusta, knew about this first?"

The witch looked at the article, that had a photo of the two, eating dinner at the restaurant the night before. She ripped the poor paper , and tossed it into the rubbish bin, "I should had smashed the Skeeter, when she posted the first article."

"At lease it's the truth this time," Neville commented, taking his wife's hand, and helping her to her feet. He looked at his brother in-law, "Welcome back home, Blaise, and wish us luck."

Blaise just laughed, as he went to the dining table, with his bowl of granola, "I think you'd need more than luck." He made the sign of a cross, something he'd seen his step-mother do in church, when he went with her.

The witch paused, and looked at her brother, "Since when are you, Catholic?"

"I'm not, but Mother does it whenever she is nervous, so I thought I might try it for you guys," He went back to his Granola, as the couple apperated out of site, "Good Luck."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, because it was fun to write.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Magically Bonded**

Augusta sat across the young couple, as they sat in the parlor with some tea, the 'Daily Prophet' opened to the announcements. She looked at the young witch, and than towards her grandson, "Congratulation's are in order, from what I read this morning."

Neville ran a nervous hand through his hair, as he to a bite of a scone, relaxing a little when his wife rested a hand to his thigh under the table. "Thank you Gran, I love her with all my heart."

"I would hope if you're married to her," The older witch smiled as she looked at the younger witch, "Won't say that I wasn't upset seeing your wedding announced in the Prophet, but you know that I think of this young lady as a family, and am relieved you made an honest woman of her."

"They're is more to share, Augusta," Hermione leaned into her husbands side, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, both nervous to share the other news.

"And that would be, dear child?" Augusta asked, staring expectantly at the young woman, and than to her grandson.

"Hermione is pregnant, we're having a baby," Blurted the wizard, turning red when both woman looked to him. He looked down at his plate, and took a breath before meeting his grandmothers eyes, "We're living in her home, and the baby will be here in six more months, and we really want you to be a part of our babies life."

The older woman stared at her grandson, as if he had antlers coming out of his ears, before turning to look at her granddaughter in-law, "I am not going some place, am I?"

The young witch smiled as she shook her head, reaching towards the older witch's hand, as she rubbed her stomach, "Sorry you know how he gets, he was nervous telling you about me being pregnant, afraid you would cut him off of the family tree."

"Of course I wouldn't do that, and I am happy you got married, so this child will be born into a proper family," The older witch explained, standing to her own feet, and going to wrap her arms around her grandson, "You will always be my family, the both of you, and whatever children you have."

The wizard wrapped his arms around his grandmother, and kissed her cheek, "You're really the greatest, Gran."

"Thank you dear, now what do you say, we get back to our tea?" Augusta asked, as she went back to her spot, and picked up her cup, "So how did your parents take the news?"

"Mom, we had a private bonding, there was nothing to be invited too," Explained the young witch, as she leaned back against the sofa, talking to her parents on speaker.

"I always thought I'd be the one, to give my only little girl away," Albert said over his end of the phone.

"We didn't want the baby to be born without us being married," Explained the expecting mother, resting her head on her brothers shoulder, as her husband prepared dinner.

"I understand why you did it your way, I just wish we could had been there," Jane explained, a little more calmer on the phone, "I am happy for you kids, you all deserve to be happy. Is your brother home?"

"Yes mom, I was here the whole time, and enjoyed watching my sister getting scolded," Blaise answered, laughing when his sister smacked him against his chest, "Dad, she's beating me up again."

"There's nothing I can do, son," Albert was heard laughing, obviously walking around on his end, "We have to tend to some guest, we love you kids."

"Alright Mom, Dad, love you to," Exclaimed the siblings, before the line went dead.

Blaise turned to look at his sister, as he placed a hand on her shoulder, looking her straight in the eyes, "Breath now Sister, you're as red as a tomotoe."

"At least they calmed down, and started listening to me, after my husband blurted the news and made a run to the kitchen," Sighed the witch, as she stood to her feet, and made her own way to the kitchen.

"I did not make a run for the kitchen, I merely just needed to check on the roast, make sure it wouldn't burn," Explained her husband, as he pulled said dish from the oven, "Dinner is ready by the way."

The witch smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husbands neck, and brought his lips to meet hers, "Whatever you say love, whatever you say."

Blaise just rolled his eyes, as he helped carry the food to the table, and took a seat, "Come now lovebirds, before the food get's could."

The witch placed a hand to her stomach, as she went to sit with her brother, smiling as her husband set a glass of milk in front of her, "Sit down honey, and enjoy this meal you made for us."

Her husband smiled as he did as his wife instructed, sitting in the chair beside her, and starting to prepare there plates, "Whatever you say, love."

"You guys are sickening, with all your lovey dovey," Moaned the darker wizard, as he leaned back in his chair, after preparing his own plate, "I'm jealous."

The couple just smiled, as the three tucked into there meal.


End file.
